In the past, vertical festoons were used to adjust the length of a conveyor system to compensate for intermittent feeding of strip material to meet variable production requirements. However, when vertical festoons were used, the strip material was not supported and was stretched by its own weight. This stretching of the strip material was not desirable when assembling a product such as a tire. One such conveyor of strip material is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,609 to Nakanome et al., which discloses an automatic material feeder in tire forming machines. The machine has a traditional vertical festoon to support the buildup of tire building materials.
When conveyors of a strip material did not have features to compensate for changes in length of the strip material caused by intermittent feeding, extruders, for example, would have to be stopped and started to compensate for the changes in feeding. This starting and stopping may produce undesirable variations in the strip material.
Applicants recognized the need to provide an adjustment apparatus and method that did not stretch the strip material and did not produce or add additional stresses to the strip material.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved adjustment for a conveyor system which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.